Champions
by Sangheili with a pen
Summary: Remnant the home of Team RWBY and the events of said show. What would happen if four Pokemon Champions joined the battle. Would they help team rwby fight off the forces of evil? Or see fit to do it their own way. Join Lucas platinum. Ethan Gold. Hilda Black and Calem Xavier on their quest to save their new home and keep the family they’ve brought with them safe.
1. Summoned

Sinnoh. One of the colder regions in the world of Pokémon but nonetheless a beautiful one. From the beaches to the single mountain that covers almost the entire region. Mt Cornet was Sinnoh's pride and Joy just behind the three mythical lakes, it's history runs rampant through not only the region it calls home but the entire world. It's said that Mt Cornet is where you can contact the four legends of the universe. Dialga, the lord of time. Palkia, the lord of space.Giratina the lord of Antimatter and makes his home in the rumoured Distortion Realm and and certainly not least Arcues, the creator of the known universe all in it. This fact is why many take a journey up the mountain to pay homage...sadly today's visitor has different ideas.

The man wears a torn brown cloak, his cloak seems fitting for such a place he's returned too, he looks at the ruins he's climbed up this mountain to find. Spear pillar. The place where team Galactic fell...and where Cyrus was taken.

The man clenches his fist, he's waited too long but no more! Today is the day he gets his master! No! His friend back from that shadow what took him all those years ago, back when that brat of a trainer followed them with that annoyingly fast kid and the champion herself. That is the past though...the ex champion settled down in her hometown, the champion is now a fast talking fool and the trainer is MIA the time is right. The time is now. Time to remake this world by himself!

He walks to the centre of Spear point and starts to set up a radio. He smiles as he flicks a switch and boom. A young voice echos out into the harsh winds of Mt Cornet.

" My name is Red. I'm asking any champions who hear this to meet me at spear point to decide who's a Pokemon master and the strongest of all"

The message repeats and and the blue hair man smiles. " after eight long years. Time to meet again master Cyrus. We've got work to do. Our new world is nigh "

He holds out and purple ball and smiles.

" and I've got the perfect friend to help me make it happen "

———-——————————————————-

Unova a more modern take on the wild of Pokémon, this region is full of bustling towns and jam packed cities. Yet by some blessing Pokémon still thrive, we see a small village in the more rural parts of the utopia and a large white dragon sleeping on the roof of a house.

As the sun flutters past her curtains Hilda pulls her warm blankets over her head. She's the ex champion of the Pokémon league and right now she's wanting just another hour. As she finally starts to drift back into unconscious she's disturbed by a large white furry snout pushing her windows open. The blue eyes of the Pokémon of truth watch as her trainer tries to fade back into the lands of sleep and Muna's. 'Unacceptable! She promised Lady Bianca a day together!' She must take action to correct her trainers sin. The smell of burning wakes Hilda, as she comes to her senses she witnesses her signature hat smouldering as Reshuram looks away awkwardly. " Reshi! I've got 3 hours left. I told you not to worry about my meetings. "

She shakes her head and stands. The former champion yawning quickly and immediately heading to her buzzing old Extranciver.

" odd...this old thing shouldn't be ringing. Only thing on this was the old champion emergency hotline..." she picks the watch up and sees reds face and narrows her eyes at the message.

" red huh?...big shot from the Pokémon World tournament? Ohhhhh I'll definitely take him on! Sinnoh?... why is he in sinnoh?...isn't he big on staying on Mt Silver? Well whatever! " she throws on her old trainer get up and runs downstairs and straight outside into the warm sunshine of her hometown. Reshiram stomps over and lowers her head and Hilda clambers on. The legendary looks back in confusion. " don't worry reshi. I'll have a quick battle and home in no time at all!" Reshiram shakes her head and blasts into the sky regardless. Her trainer has never lead herself or her fellows wrong. Anyway...she hasn't felt the feeling she gets from s battle in many months.

————————————————————————

A large explosion shakes the golden clad room as a large body flys from a smoke cloud. It lands in front of a young blonde haired boy.

" no! Dragonair!" The trainer runs to his Pokémon and holds its head gently " you did your best girl " he holds out it's poke'ball and returns it as a teen walks to him with a red gyrarados behind him, He kneels to the boy and gently pats his shoulder.

" you did well. Gave Gyarados a run for his money, isn't that right gyarados?!" The large snake like Pokemon bellows in agreement, the teen smiles at the boy. " maybe some more training and I'll be in your position huh?" That seems to do it as the boy smiles " Yeah! I'll beat you one day Ethan Gold! " Ethan smiles " I look forward to your challenge!" He watches with a smiles as the youngster runs out to heal his Pokémon. " feels like years ago that I earned the title of champion. " he frowns " I miss our travelling days...don't you? " he looks at the water type, who reply's only with a growl followed by a nod. He starts to head for his throne to await his next challenger when his poke'gear wrings loudly. He looks at it in worry. Only emergencies and special occasions are sent directly through to him, if not them the elite four would get the message in his place. He flips it open and sees a ghost. Red. MIA since his battle atop Mt Silver 8 years ago.

" Strange...Red would rather be found not openly state his location and in sinnoh of all places?! " this would need investigation, a quest the league wouldn't mind him going out of the region for a bit and plus. Johto has its charm but he prefers to see new sights and sinnoh is nearly a region or two away! What a adventure!

With a quick burst of speed Ethan clears the other members of the elite fours rooms which remain empty due to them healing their teams. He quickly types a reason for absence for Lance and he quickly calls out his Pidgeot. He strokes her feathers and in a mix of said feathers and a blast wind. The johto and Kanto Grand champion has left for the cold heights of sinnoh.

————————————————————————

We see a cup placed gently on a table as a hand reaches for a slice of toast. Across from him a short haired ginger smiles awkwardly. Trevor the new Pokemon professor of Kalos and formerly a elite four member for a couple years. He sits across from the current champion and the leading expert on Mega Evolution, Calem Xavier. He finished his toast and looks at his friend or ex friend as it's come too. Calem clears his throat and finally ends the silence. " so...? You want me to come to Serana's party...after the whole ordeal last year...?" Trevor sinks into his seat slightly, he thinks back on the "Ordeal" after the whole team Flare threat and Calem becoming the Kalos champion, he and serena decided to take their friendship and do away with it altogether. A romance bloomed only to quickly be cut short by Calem becoming distant, he was off in the mountains for days maybe even weeks at a time. Serana not being able to stand it ended it quickly, it came to head when Calem was on duty at the Pokémon league...it left the majestic building a ruin and some part needing to be completely redone. Calem wasn't himself for awhile and for months was silent and avoiding people. Today marks the first Tim's Trevor has seen him.

" I think it would help mend this...void you both created Calem. " Trevor tried to give his friend a reassuring smile only for it to meet a empty space. Trevor stands and looks around only to see a nearly empty coffee place with no champion in sight. He frowns and sits once again. " what happened to you Xavier?..."

Calem walks down a dark alley only for a sharp voice to call out to him.

( HE SUSPECTS...)

Calem smiles sadly. " he's one of the smartest people I know Maroon..." he continues walking till a calmer voice replies to him.

( Do we cause you chaos master Xavier? You don't need to protect us, especially if our needs clash with your own)

Calem stops and pulls his bag from his shoulders, he opens them and looks at the 3 Master Ball's he keeps hidden.

" your find Aqua. You, Maroon and Lime are fine. I must keep you away from fiends such as flare...they'll hurt you again. "

As he places his bag back on his shoulders one last voice speaks quietly.

~ Thank you human.~

He smiles and nods to the voice. He starts to walk back out to a street when he's stopped by a radio in a nearby window playing Red's message. The listeners chatter quietly as Calem smiles. " I wouldn't mind competing with someone with skill. I need the stress relief " in seconds a orange dragon flies to the distant land of Sinnoh to show Red the power of a champion of mega evolution.

———————————————————————

A fire quietly burns in a cave. A beret lays nearby as a scarf hangs from a hung up branch. A large dragon with blue scales and a shark fin lays close to the flames. It's body heated by it's warm aura. It yawns and stands it calmly walks to the foot of the cave and sees its trainer sat on a boulder watching storms gather around Mt Coronet. It stomps close to him and taps his shoulder with its single claw " Gar?..." the boy turns with a smile. " morning Garchomp. Seems there's trouble"

The Garchomp nods and points at his trainer and then at the mountain. " yes Garchomp. Seems Lucus platinum needs to return from exile. "

————————————————————————

Authors Notes.

Well this is my first fanfic in years. I hope it's not too bad but if there's criticism please do point it out. It helps immensely. I know my grammars bad I'll try working on it in the coming months.

Thank you for reading and have any questions please do comment


	2. Foe

As Lucas walked up the almost hauntingly nostalgic path of Mt Coronet he starts to remember his last trip up the sacred mountain. The great defeat of Team Galactic was classed as a holiday...as if that was something to celebrate to him it just reminds him of how clueless the world was to their near demise. He could never forget the feeling he felt that day. When the Legendary Pokémon of Palkia and Dialga nearly destroyed the very dimension they swore to keep in balance. He pulls his coat open and holds a red poke'ball, he gently presses the centre and a large turtle like beast emerges, it's back has a large tree and a shrub. Torterra. His first Pokemon and the one friend he always needed by his side when venturing out of his comfort zone. The tortoise like beast leans into his hand and nuzzles it as he rubs the tin of his head.

" heya bud. Seems like something is going on up there. Wanna go mess it up? Looker may even give us a break from the whole police recruiting thing "

Torterra groans happily at the thought of being away from the national police officer. After his victory over Cynthia all those years ago he was approached as a officer under lookers wing. With nothing better to do he happily took it, mostly as a way to pass time but that ended with the news of Charon escaping prison and tracking him down to his home town...sadly only Dawn, the professors assistants as in town to battle him and his goons off. He arrived to find the girl unconscious and her Pokémon all but...

Lucas shakes his head as he emerges out the damp cave and into the blizzard that surrounded the mountain top. He looked around quickly this place was home to quite a few Abomasnow and Weviles...but none in sight, only the quiet sound of wind and the feeling of snow landing on his pale skin. Torterra sniffed the air and tenses up, something definitely was wrong his partner was usually the calm type, leaving the stress to his trainer.

" hello! Red? " Lucas froze. Who in Arcues's names would be up here?!

That's when a boy with a red coat and a pidgeot hopping behind him turns round a boulder and saw him. The boy slowly started to frown and Lucas examined him. As they eye each other up they both ask the question burning into their minds.

" who are you? "

" you are? "

They both blink and the boy in red takes his black and gold hat off.

" Ethan Gold. Probably heard of me?"

Lucas certainly did. Barely holding his smile at the thought. The man who stole Barry's dream Red Gyarados, the same which started their journey months after Ethan own started. This boy was the "Double Threat" Champion of two Regions and holder of some of the most powerful Pokemon to grace the leagues halls.

" I have Gold. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Lucus platinum. Champion of Sinnoh and a national police officer in my spare time. "

Lucas nodded to himself, with Ethan here whatever is wrong must be serious! He must've seen through the lie that drew him here also. Together they could find the cause to this whole flu-

" so you seen Red yet? I know you must be here for him too...maybe higher up?" Ethan turned to look up the extra cliffs of the mountain as Lucas seems to have glass shatter in his head.

" so you think...The Red is here?..." Ethan turns to his fellow champion. Confused smile and all.

" well Duh. Didn't you hear his message "

" how...?! "

Lucas turns and tries to take deep breaths only for him to freeze as a explosion sends the entire cliff side above, towards them. Ethan's Pidgeot grabs her trainer and lifts him just over the edge as Torterra stands over Lucas sheltering him from the heavy debris. After a lifetime in the span of seconds the rock and snow stops falling and Pidgeot drops her trainer near the still visible but really injured starter.

With a loud groan the grass type pull himself and his shell shocked trainer out of the makeshift ditch.

Ethan grabs Lucas's coat and looks him over.

" you good?! Dude that was crazy "

Lucas slowly turns his eyes to the cliffs where it's cut clear, that was no accident.

" above. Something's wrong Gold. Red isn't here. This is majorly wrong."

The johto and Kanto champ bites his lip. He nods and pull out two balls.

" return Pidgeot. This is serious time. "

" go Tyranitar! " in seconds a green Rock/Dark type replaces the bird and growls quietly. Lucas nods and without a word torterra is replaced with his teams fire type. " go magmortor..." the large fire type seems to melt the very snow around him as he nods to his trainer and looks at the rock type.

" not today boy. He's helping us stop what nearly crushed us. " with a nod the fire type stands at Lucus's side.

Ethan leads the way up and soon it's clear that someone was here long before they were. Fainted wild Pokemon litter the peak around Spear pillar. And I'm it's centre sits a metal machine. It's connected to every pillar by large rubber tubing and dark blue and pink power flows back into the machine.

Lucas looks at a Agron what seems to have made it the closest to the device. It's body is covered in bruises and purple liquid.

" Ethan. Eyes up...seems someone was defending this place..."

Ethan nods " from the very Pokémon what call the mountain home...this must be why it's so quiet...we missed the big battle. They must've all rushed this place at once. Crazy bastards..."

Lucas nods but then turns. " but where's the guard. " as soon as that question was answered a blue fire covered the landscape and a blue and black dragon crashes behind them. The boys jump back as their Pokemon stand in front of them. The dragon stands only to show it's 3 heads with black fur. " a Hydreigon?! In sinnoh?!" Lucas steps forward slightly only for a larger red rocky looking dinosaur like creature to rush up the path. Ethan stares " that's a Tyantrum! Nice! "

" Tyranttrum use crunch! " a boy in blue runs up followed by a girl in ridiculously short shorts for the weather. " hydreigon! Use focus Blast!"

With a roar both dragons clash one nearly completely crunching down on a whole neck as the other two charge up a blast of power into its side. The beast is knocked on its side only for the black dragon to land on top and charging a dragon rage. " Wait! Wait!!! "

This stops the dragon as both trainers stare at a confused pair of champions.

The boy in blue blinks and frowns " who are you?! Did you help her hurt these Pokemon?! "

The girl gasps in anger " I told you time and time before! I didn't hurt these Pokemon! "

The boy in blue glares daggers

" why run then?!"

The girl with the ponytail groans and pulls at her hat.

" a giant extinct dragon started chasing me! Wouldn't you run?!"

"No-"

" liar, liar, charizard set your pants on fire "

" I'll have mine set yours on fire you little-!"

" SHUT IT "

Both stared at the now nearly foaming Lucas, he walks up to both and grabs the younger teens by the ears like his mom would do him.

" we were nearly crushed by your fight you dunces!" They both look stunned then ashamed and to add to the shame they could see how close the blasts got near the downed Pokemon.

They both sigh and at the same time " were so sorry " Lucas nods and releases the two " at least your not to hard to talk too...now why were you fighting? "

The boy in blue walks to his large dragon and sprays a pink bottle on his wounds. " I came for a worthy battle from the one they call Red. When I arrived I found only fainted and nearly dead Pokemon. They I found this girl staring at her handiwork so I set my friend here to save the injured Pokemon " the girl huffs and then looks at the two " I arrived here this morning. I was met with this too...then mr Blue and blunt came at me. "

Ethan sighs, he stands and walks to the three " so we've got powerful Pokemon out cold and not being caught. That leaves trainers and poacher out...maybe it's smugglers? No, no no...why hide a stash up here?

Hilda coughs into her hand " boys...who's those guys?"

She points at the top of the stairs and in spear pillar main room. A man with blue pointed hair and a old decrepit man look down upon them.

Lucas takes a step back and magmortor growls. Taking aim with his arms as the others stare on in confusion.

" T-Team Galactic..."

the man with blue hair smiles.

" hello Lucas. We meet again "

———————————————————

Author note.

I hope you enjoy chapter two, I'll be trying to update this on a bi weekly scale btw. I do hope you I've gained your interests with my story


	3. End?

~ thoughts ~

" speech "

———————————————————

The snow and harsh wind seemed to stop as Saturn locked eyes with Sinnoh's Champion. The blue man took a few steps down the large marble staircase only for it to explode in flames st his feet, Magmortor glares daggers as his arm still has embers and smoke flickering around it.

" Come now. Haven't you missed us Lucas. We've been waiting for you after all." Saturn turns to Charon who in return cackles.

" remember how you stopped my plans for that precious Heattran?! Well now I've got a even better one. "

The man eyes all four of the teens and grins madly, he then points at them.

" Your very own Pokemon will fuel our new plan!"

Lucas stares before instinctively grabbing his jacket pocket where he kept the rarer of his team.

Hilda grabs two poke'balls and frowns.

" he means the legendaries..."

" Correct!! You four our the chosen ones! The very mortals given the ability to carry legends on your person, you don't even dare use their magnetic power, you hide them from your own friends" Calem looks away with a flinch " your family " Lucas's eyes remain hard but they waver at the thought of his aging mother " or you treat them like common pets or even use them for fame! " Hilda and Ethan glance at each other.

" you dare keep those beasts hidden from the world?! Why not hand them over so they may find some use! "

Lucas takes a step back. He holds a purple ball with a large " G " carved into its surface. The others do similar as they all hold various poke'balls. Lucas then smiles as a shadow passes by him and a snowflake passes by and he sees a flash of a faint red. " your wrong Charon. I've never hid them from the world. I've hid them from the Likes of you. Your vile intentions end here. I'll crush you again. Again and again if needs be. I've done it once and I'll happily do so again. "

Saturn frowns and with a nod from Charon, four shadows appear from behind the ruins. A Toxicroak with a large burn on its face glares at Lucas. A Metagross and Aggron stomp out with large harnesses on and lastly a large dragonite floats above them with a headpiece on. These devices seem to be pulsing with electricity and as they stare at the four champions they seem in a daze.

Ethan glares at the two men and as he and the others step behind the respective Pokemon the air turns still.

Toxicroak locks onto Magmortor.

Metagross steps loudly in front of Tyranitar.

Tyrantrum growls lowly as Aggron sizes him up.

Dragonite and Hydregon hover mere metres away from each other.

Lucas nods to the others and they grimly nod back, time to put that Champion title to work. Not everyday your tricked into saving the world.

With a shout from Charon the battle explodes, two dragons crash into each other while Aggron holds a vicious dragon/Dino back. Metagross is hit immediately with a large crunch and without losing a beat Metagross is thrown back by the much heavier Pokemon. Toxicroak charges Magmortor with a close combat, every strike hit their make but the fire type erupts into a living furnace and fires a powerful flamethrower back at the lead Pokemon.

Charon frowns, this isn't enough firepower. As strong as these Pokemon were the brats certainly outclassed and outnumbered. With a growl he turns and starts to make his way to the device. He'd be lying if Saturn knew all of his plan. Cyrus was on to something with the whole new world but without a enforcement. A army of slaves and workers, what would the world be but a empty pebble. His plan? Lure the prized champion Lucas here and force his legendary to lead him to a world already developed and lead a new army of powerful Pokemon lead by Saturn through, enslave that world and fix it from the ground up. By completely raising it!

A cloud of dust rises up as his dragonite falls against a nearby pillar only to be blasted by a hyper beam. Great...not only was he running out of time but Saturn was being completely useless in commanding his enslaved Pokemon.

If you could keep them away for a little longer. We'd be in sooner!

——————————————————

Calem POV

As Tyrantrum stomps down on Aggron back. I can't help but feel bad for the Pokemon , this was not his battle, nor his day. I see my dragon type stomps over and I rub his chin gently " thanks you. You rest now, I'll have this sorted soon. " I return him and release my teams main player Greninja, as the frog Pokemon takes a quick glance he sees the situation and sighs, he looks at me and I nod. In a burst of speed me and my starter rush to the old scientist guy.

" can't let him do whatever he's doing Greninja, it sounds too dangerous!" As we make it to the top of the staircase and see our target I'm knocked down by a heavy punch to the face.

I grab my nose, I can barely see as Cyrus walks over, I can see Toxicroak now dealing with Greninja and Magmortor. The fighting/Poison type handing himself worryingly well. Cyrus places a foot on my chest, I'll be honest hand on hand combat isn't my specialty!

" you fight so brazenly for a world who won't even know it...a real pity."

He then proceeds to stomp on my chest, the wind leaves me as I lay there. I roll over and try to crawl out of reach but he just steps closer.

~ damnit...this guy really wants to stomp me out of the fight. A little help please!~

As he firmly places his right foot on the back of my head I hear him growl and look up, what I see renews my hopes as Lucas stands there. Greninja behind him and Magmortor carrying his Toxicroak, a second later a Metagross falls and on top of him a dragonite as Tyranitar and hydregon follow their trainers up the staircase.

Cyrus takes a step back, allowing Hilda and Greninja to pull me to my feet. Hilda looks me over and with a nod smiles gently at me. " you good Mega boy? "

I nod quickly " yeah, he just surprised me is all..."

Cyrus back-pedals to his fellow team member "now would be a good time to activate that fail safe...? " Charon stays quiet till grabbing a large tube. " you was the failsafe but fear not! I will allow us one victory! " he turns to the four of us and a pink glow surrounds the tubing and him. " I! Charon! Of Team Galactic will send you to the nether regions of the void! Using the remains of the 3 legendary Pokemon of Time, Space and antimatter in these very walls! " the tubing seemed to glow brighter by the second.

I knew I flinched even after the rest did not, their mad, this team must be out of their minds!

———————————————————

Lucas POV

I knew what was about to happen. It happened once when I tried to get the lord of Anitmatter to open up a portal to his home to arrest Cyrus, if not all 3 are together to contain the radiation and gravity density, a implosion occurs. We wouldn't make it off the mountain by running anyway, best way to do this is to contain it by letting them take us, give it the density it wanted originally instead of letting it get larger and larger like a black hole...

" they've won this round. " they all turned to me, I could feel Magmortor grow rigid behind me, possibly reminded by when he was a Magmar seeing this happen.

Hilda turns to me, fear in her eyes. " how?! If we can run and-" I cut her off, I thought the same thing back then. " if we run then it will grow and get more massive, the vortex will want to feed more and we have a whole mountain full of Pokemon knocked out behind us. " it's either us or them Hilda... " I knew they wouldn't say anything else. They loved Pokemon maybe more so than I did. And as Charon grin turned to confusion as fear and Cyrus fell into the pull of the joe forming vortex. All I wondered was.

Man I should've eaten a burger before I died.


	4. Remnant

" speech "

/ Call's /

~ thoughts ~

( Telepathy)

———————————————————

Thanks for the compliment Gabe ;]

———————————————————

Ruby PoV

So this was cool? I guess, professor Goodwitch ended class early after a call with the headmaster, everyone else was happy to leave but I'm still stuck on Professor Goodwitch's face, like someone ate all your cookies or! Someone broke your new weapon module for your notjustaweaponbaby sniper Sycthe. Whatever's going on I hope it's not too bad because I was sooooooo going to beat Nora before class ended!

———————————————————

Ozpin PoV

Glynda stares in horror at his disoriented self, this? This is terrible, something terrible has happened! As he lays his head on his desk, his white hair a mess and suit torn open to allow for some much needed airflow he looks up at his deputy and close friend. " glynda...help me..."

Goodwitch rushes to his side and helps him sit up straight, she's never seen me sick, never mind the deplorable state I've been put in since last night. After a few minutes of forcing him to take medication and dress in something less heavy, she finally asks the money question.

" headmaster, what happened to you?!" I tense as a pounding headache nearly knocks me out again.

~ was she always this loud?!~

" late last night. Something happened...a powerful surge of magic was thrust into our world. Everything felt it, I could see students study shiver, teachers kind of glanced around them. You must've done something similar " without prodding she nodded. " I thought it was a headache so I retired for the night earlier than the usual. " he nods to her and then looks back at his computer and deep down he grinned, yes he was attuned to the forces of magic but not as much as his hay day. Someone on this earth was though. He did not pity that woman.

———————————————————

Tyrien PoV

Today was not a good day to be in range of the magnificent goddess Salem! As he creeped through the halls of the jeep he could hear her moans of pain from here. Watts believes our mistress is experiencing the same feelings of a hangover! Lies! My beloved queen would never drink the filth we call alcohol and if it wasn't that. What could cause the most powerful life form on Remnant to be curled in a bed in pain?! What deceit has been thrown into the game of chess we call life?! Who did this to her?!!!

———————————————————

White fang Grunt PoV

Today was a Horrible day!!! I get out of bed near Terry's cot. Fuck Terry like really. I get put on patrol by our lieutenant, im happy about, I like patrols their easy and boring. But I'm with Terry. So no happy for me, huh. But anyways!

A routine patrol has gone amok so hard. So bad. That even Grimm were watching! Grimm weren't even daring to get into the cluster fuck we call this scenario. They just watched us run by!! Don't blame them.

One minute we're checking the woods then a ninja Frog and a black and blue dragon start chasing us! Like why wouldn't you run?

They didn't do anything wrong till Terry shot at the dragon, who shoots a dragon Terry! It's a Dragon, no it's not a hydra! Shut it Terry.

Anyway! It then roars and two kids see Terry shooting it, great now some human are here could it get worse? YES. This little girl then tells the dragon to torch the place. Are we sure we should be fighting the humans. They have dragons and ninja frogs. This isn't fair. So now here we are. Tied up with a burning camp behind us and a angry Lieutenant standing in front of us with a chainsaw. Good going Terry !

———————————————————

Winter Schnee PoV

Dear General Ironwood

I'm writing to inform you that today's recruit training program got side tracked today. I received reports of " monsters in the woods " as many would assume I believed it to be the Veterans in my platoon trying to scare the " fresh meat " I was...wrong. Their were monsters in the woods. In the shape of two boys severely frost bitten and on deaths door. I have take the liberty to check their records. Nothing. No names. No family. No huntsmen relitives. Not even a fingerprint match or birth certificate. I wish for you to meet with them, in case they are the spy's you've urged me to root out. The names one gave me was Ethan Gold and Lucas Platinum, I asked who they were and with a look of confusion he fainted. Do these name ring any bells? If not then we're in the same boat General. I could only call this as a confusing day.

Yours Sincerely Specialist Schnee

———————————————————

Hilda 's PoV

Today's great! We're alive. I've got my Pokemon! Even the ones from the lab...somehow? But who cares I'm alive and Calems alive and so are the others.

Oh right...Calem doesn't believe me, ye of little faith doesn't he know a woman intuition is never wrong.

" I'm saying yours is. Not all woman's . You have no evidence to suggest that they survived" the heathen is sat on a chair he stole from some guys shooting at our Pokemon. He's insisted on carrying it for some reason. I roll my eyes as I sit against my sleeping dragon. All three heads lay on lap, he may be a dark type but he sure dose like getting love and head pats. I look up from him and at Calem who's strangely looking at the sky. Yes i get it. It's dark now. Coolieo " hey Hilda...the moon wasn't always shattered was it? " I roll my eyes " no Calem it was never shattered. "

He then looks at me again, fear in his eyes. " so why is it now?..." I look up and my jaw drops. Half the arcuesdamn moon is gone.

WHERE ARE WE?!

———————————————————

Authors notes.

A little short but wanted to give you all something to read while I prepare more! I know only a few people are reading this but I'm glad someone even cares to give my work a second glance. So thank you all. %}

If you have any questions leave a comment I'll might even answer some in future chapters

SWP out!


End file.
